Last Kiss
by Bounty Hunter Darcy
Summary: Riku is in an institute for the suicidal and has a little ritual that he goes through every Friday with Sasuke and Neji. Mentions of Yaoi, suicide.
1. Chapter 1

Last Kiss

Author: Bounty Hunter Darcy

Summary: Eh…not much to it. Riku is in an institute for the suicidal where he meets Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuuga. Just a little three-shot about their various losses.

Disclaimer: Do not own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto or the song 'Somewhere in Between' by Hawthorne Heights.

Warnings: Mentions of Yaoi (boyXboy romances), suicide, and character death (obviously if there's suicide, right?)

Chapter One: Sasuke

Riku was in a state of complete depression. He sat here in this white room on a four poster twin sized bed, looking absently out the window at the pouring rain. He didn't move or blink and hadn't in a long time. Some of the staff here actually thought at some points that he had simply turned to stone, the only visible hint that argued that fact being the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

The door opened with a click but the silver-haired teen didn't look over. He knew who it was by the aura they gave off…that and their reflections in the window. They got together every Friday, though what they did was considered a distraction to the other members of the institute.

One of the boys was the same age as Riku, but in stark contrast. He was pale skinned with dark eyes that were hollow, like a train tunnel that hasn't seen a train in years and you can never see the back of. His hair was black with midnight blue highlights and stuck up choppily in the back.

He wore black constantly, except for on the 10th of October, 9th of June and Halloween. On the tenth, he wore a dark, ocean blue t-shirt with a wide collar that obscured the bottom half of his face and white shorts that fell to his knees. On the ninth, he wore a white t-shirt with a collar that reached up to the top of his ear which he left zipped up to his collar bone, a red and white fan proudly emblazoned on the back, and black pants that were held up with a rope like-obi and fell in folds around his calves. Halloween was the only time he wore a bright color. He wore a bright, orange and black zip-up coat that hung off his lank frame and orange pants that he carefully folded up so that they just covered the top of his feet, which were bare on all occasions.

His name was Uchiha Sasuke.

The second was a year older that Riku and Sasuke. He had long coffee-brown hair that was tied in a loose ponytail near the bottom of his back-length tresses and pale lavender eyes that appeared to see through everything and everyone's thoughts and emotions.

Unlike Sasuke, he wore white constantly except for on one date, the 19th of January.

On this day, he'd don a form-fitting black t-shirt with a fishnet one underneath but only visible a little where the sleeves ended, black pants that stopped exactly at the top of his bare feet but fell in almost precise folds around his calves and a white sash that was draped diagonally over his right shoulder to his left hip where it wrapped around his waist and the remaining foot and a half was secured in the loop of where it started around his waist.

His name was Hyuuga Neji.

Riku turned his head slightly to look at them and noticed that Sasuke had his electric-looking guitar. It was bright orange with a solid blue square covering the top where the neck met the body.

A sad smile appeared on his face as the door was closed and locked securely and the two boys sat on the tile floor in the middle of the room, waiting for Riku to get up and join them. He did, sitting down with the other two, completing their triangle on the floor, crossing his legs and resting his hands on the floor in the gap between them.

"You have the song?" Neji asked, voice almost emotionless.

Riku nodded and reached into the pocket of his baggy pants, pulling out a paper that had been folded into quarters. He unfolded it gingerly but didn't read it, opting for putting it on the floor in front of him, word side down. He knew that if he read it, then he would start crying and didn't want to until he sang it.

Neji nodded and looked toward Sasuke as he tuned his guitar to his liking. The raven finally looked up, placed his hands properly, and strummed a few test notes. Finding them proper for the song, he took a deep breath and began to play.

"You're an angel, I'm a devil  
But we'll meet somewhere in between  
Heaven, Hell, or the bedroom  
I'll take you away from everything"

Sasuke had written this song special for his dead fiancée. Riku and Neji could see the emotion that he was pouring into the song, even though his face was emotionless. Neji knew slightly more because he and Sasuke had lost their most precious people within hours of each other, something that neither teen would forget.

"You're a dream and I'm a nightmare  
But we'll meet somewhere in between  
The sheets or covers, and the headboard  
I'll be a king if you are a queen"

Riku remembered vividly seeing Sasuke write the word 'nightmare' over and over again on his arms, legs, torso…anywhere he could reach and some places he couldn't. He'd even said that as soon as he got out of the institute that he was going to a tattoo parlor and get his fiancée's name tattooed on his back in old style English with the phrase 'the dream to my nightmare' underneath it.

The silver-haired teen thought that it was a little self-pitying until he realized that his dead boyfriend had been the light to his dark… so, he said that he would go with Sasuke when they got out and get a tattoo of his own.

"I just fell in love for the first time  
Watch as I pick myself up off the ground  
In the dark, I'm so far from the spotlight  
Can you see me now?

I turn my back and walk away, away from the pain  
Screaming loud, drown it out by the sound of the rain  
Listen up, I've had enough of all this waiting  
I need you more right now than I ever did"

Both of the boys heard the waver in Sasuke's voice as he said the last line. Sasuke himself could feel burning tears gathering in his eyes, but he forced himself to continue with the song. He had to…for Naruto.

"You're the minutes, I'm the hours  
But we'll meet somewhere in between  
Never now or too soon  
I say we meet at a quarter to three"

The last line was actually when Sasuke and Naruto were supposed to meet for their anniversary dinner…three whole years…but the blond had not made it to the restaurant. He had never even made it out of his house…

A brief flash of a bottle of Naruto's medication bottle was what Sasuke saw…

Lithium…the best medication for bi-polar disorder, but if not taken carefully, it could kill you…Naruto had taken the whole bottle after writing his suicide note…

Sasuke felt the tears spill over and a heart-wrenching sob was torn from his throat, earning him a sympathetic look from his two friends.

"Sasuke, maybe you should…"

"No! I've got to finish it…"

The raven quickly continued before he could get caught up in his depressing thoughts.

"I just fell in love for the first time  
Watch as I pick myself up off the ground  
In the dark, I'm so far from the spotlight  
Can you see me now?

I turn my back and walk away, away from the pain  
Screaming loud, drown it out by the sound of the rain  
Listen up, I've had enough of all this waiting  
I need you more right now than I ever did"

Neji and Riku watched as Sasuke repeated the last verse four more times amidst his sobs, tears pouring in rivulets down his pale cheeks.

When Sasuke finished, he flung his guitar away from him and doubled over, holding his stomach as he sobbed hysterically.

Neji crawled over to him and wrapped his arms around the crying boy's shoulders, holding him close to his body. Sasuke gripped Neji's white t-shirt like a lifeline and tried to speak through his sobs.

"It hurts so much…it feels like…my kidneys are on fire…"

Both Neji and Riku knew that Sasuke wasn't really in pain. He wouldn't be able to get his hands on Lithium or any other drug that causes kidney failure since the members weren't allowed to leave the premises and their visitors were searched before they were allowed to see them.

Riku had been told that Sasuke's case was different from the others'. Whenever he got into his hysterical fits, he would complain of kidney pain, increased heart rate, and physically feeling a blockage in his heart. These were all symptoms of overdosing on Lithium, which is how his fiancée had died…a purpose overdose.

"Make it stop…please…"

Sasuke's sobbing had reached the point of almost screaming and was tearing at both Neji and Riku's heartstrings. Eventually, the silver-haired boy crawled forward too and held the sobbing boy along with the brunet, resting his chin on Sasuke's crown.

"We're both here for you," he whispered, not really expecting Sasuke to neither hear nor care even if he did.

Surprisingly, Sasuke's sobs subsided to whimpers and sniffles.

Neji looked appraisingly at Riku and said,

"Nicely said."

Riku gave a half-smile and gently pulled away as Sasuke lifted his head and returned to his position on the floor.

The raven didn't acknowledge the fact that he had just been sobbing his heart out on his best friend's shoulder with both boys holding him, but Neji knew that he would thank them in his own way and time and didn't push it.

Sasuke picked up his guitar again and looked at the brunet.

"You want to go next?" he asked.

Neji chanced a glance at Riku and saw the silver boy shake his head slightly, indicating that his song was to be saved for last.

"Sure," Neji said.

He handed Sasuke the paper with his song on it and Sasuke looked at the first line before nodding and tuning his guitar to fit the song.


	2. Chapter 2

Last Kiss

Author: Bounty Hunter Darcy

Summary: Eh…not much to it. Riku is in an institute for the suicidal where he meets Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuuga. Just a little three-shot/songfic about their various losses.

Disclaimer: Do not own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto or the song 'Drown' by Three Days Grace.

Warnings: Mentions of Yaoi (boyXboy romances), suicide, and character death (obviously if there's suicide, right?)

Chapter Two: Neji

The brunet picked up the paper and looked at it. In all actuality, it hadn't been him who had written the song. It had been Gaara, his long time boyfriend of almost two years. They had met through Naruto, Sasuke's late fiancée, since the bubbly blond and stoic redhead had been friends since early childhood.

They hadn't hit it off right away since Gaara had trust issues, admitting that it even took Naruto almost half a year to gain his trust.

After a few short months though, the normally murderous acting redhead had warmed up to him, and they had started dating…secretly at first, then openly when Naruto caught them in the middle of a heated make-out session and threatened to tell everyone himself if they didn't go public.

Exactly three hours after Naruto's suicide, Gaara had been found in his room, a gash on his throat and blood sticking to his alabaster skin where it had poured out and pooled beneath his head.

The song Neji now held in his hands had been on the bedside table when Gaara was found by his older sister. Below it was a short line meant for Neji that had been written in the traditional katakana characters that Neji wrote in.

'_I love you, my precious caged bird. May you fly free like the hawks in your pictures.'_

Neji had typed it onto his computer then printed it, but kept the original in a safe place so it wouldn't get damaged.

"Neji? You ready?" Sasuke asked.

The brunet looked up and nodded, hearing the first few notes being played.

"Good morning day  
Sorry I'm not there  
But all my favourite friends  
Vanished in the air  
It's hard to fly when you can't even run  
Once I had the world, but now I've got no one"

Riku knew too of Neji's boyfriend. He had even seen a picture of the redhead that showed his darker side in a silver locket that Neji always wore hidden under his shirt.

When he had asked why he had kept this particular picture if Gaara had looked so murderous, Neji simply replied,

"_True he looks like that…but you can also see the underlying pain in his features if you look hard enough."_

"If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to hold me down  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I  
If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to push me around  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I drown….drown"

Sasuke looked over at his best friend and saw that his pale eyes were half closed as he sang. Neji was always fearful of showing weakness around anyone, even his family, but Sasuke knew him well enough to be able to read him like a book on the rare occasion that his mask did slip.

Right now, the brunet had a look of pain on his normally emotionless visage, one that Sasuke thought looked very disturbing on someone who was used to having a neutral look 24/7.

"Good morning day  
Sorry you're not here  
All those times before  
We're never this unclear  
It's hard to walk when you can't even crawl  
Once I had this world, but now I've lost it all"

Riku used to admire the fact that Neji seemed to never care about what happened around him. Over his short time here though, he realized that the brunet did care…he was just keeping a face of indifference to mask what he was feeling.

Sasuke had told him that while he himself also had a mask that he wore for the staff and other members, even his wasn't as perfect as Neji's. Neji had perfected his mask at a young age, never showing the least amount of emotion toward anything, and only Gaara had been able to see through it.

"If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to hold me down  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I  
If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to push me around  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I drown

Rolling faster than I'm breathing  
Drown  
Rolling faster than I'm breathing  
Drown  
Rolling faster than I'm breathing"

The two boys that weren't singing watched as a single tear rolled down Neji's face, both knowing that Neji probably wasn't even aware of it being there.

Sasuke saw his friend's mask cracking around the edges and knew that with the last verse, Neji would probably be a tidal wave of emotions…

Kami, he hoped that didn't happen.

Whenever it did, Sasuke would refrain from holding him or offering words of comfort. It disturbed him so much to see his normally neutral friend sobbing unabashedly into whatever he could reach that Sasuke would often feel guilty afterwards for not doing anything.

He'd voiced this to Neji once before and the brunet actually nodded, replying,

"_It disturbs even me whenever I see myself in the mirror afterward, so don't feel guilty."_

Sasuke still felt guilty though, he always did.

"If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to hold me down  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I  
If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to push me around  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I  
(Save myself before I drown, save myself before I drown, save myself before I drown)"

Neji stopped at the end, slowly placed the slip of paper on the floor and turned to Riku.

"Could you close the curtains?"

Riku nodded and stood, walking over to the large window and pulling the dark crimson curtains together so that the ends were overlapping.

As soon as he did, Neji assumed the same position that Sasuke had been in, and started crying, his hair falling free of its ponytail and covering his face like a dark brown, velvety curtain.

He was just short of wailing, reminding Riku strongly of a baby he'd seen once when he and his boyfriend had been out at the park. Both the baby and Neji sounded the same, except for different reasons.

Riku looked at Sasuke and saw that he was trying hard not to look at his crying friend, and whenever his eyes did shift over to him, he would look faintly sick and turn away fast.

The silver haired teen sat back down and made to rest his hand on Neji's shoulder. As soon as he touched him though, Neji jerked away violently and almost sprinted to the door, trying in vain to open it.

All in all, he took his loss a lot harder that Sasuke had.

Just like Riku had been informed of the effects of Sasuke going into hysterics, he had also been informed of Neji's effects.

Neji was a runner.

All his life, he had run from his emotions and when he couldn't hold them back anymore, he ran from the people who had to witness them.

It took a little while before Neji gave up trying to open the door (obviously forgetting that he had locked it beforehand just in case this happened) and instead ran into the adjoining bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Riku watched with saddened eyes as Sasuke carefully placed his guitar on the ground and stood, walked over to a drawer where Riku kept his headphones and CD player of loud music, pulled them out and turned them on to full blast.

The original intention of these items were to drown out his own thoughts so he could fall asleep, but when he had first witnessed Neji's out of control behavior, he had consented to let Sasuke wear them to tune out his friend's wailing.

Riku sat on the edge of the bed next to Sasuke and kept his eyes trained on the floor, trying his hardest to ignore the pained crying coming from the bathroom.

When Neji's sobbing had reached the point of screaming, Riku hastily got up and went to the door to the room, unlocked it quietly, opened it a crack and looked up and down the hall to make sure the staff were staying well away.

Thankfully, they were.

There had been several noise complaints from Riku's room since the three boys had started this ritual of sorts, mostly because of the screaming boy currently holed up in the bathroom.

Eventually, the staff just gave the members earplugs that completely silenced the screams and music, and the complaints died down.

Riku sighed in relief and closed the door, relocking it and returning to the bed where Sasuke sat, still as a statue, headphones blaring.

Eventually, Neji had screamed himself hoarse, and the bathroom door opened. Both sets of eyes snapped to the door as Neji emerged.

His face was tear-streaked and blotchy, the whites of his eyes were red, his hair was in disarray from clutching and pulling at it, and a fine trickle of blood leaked from the corner of his mouth, meaning that he had torn his throat with his screaming.

Riku stood and opened a second drawer on his nightstand and pulled out a couple of items.

The first was a hairbrush. More often than not, Neji would sit and let someone, usually Riku, brush the tangles out of his hair until it was back to its normal beautiful state.

The second was a red cloth. Riku would run the cloth under warm water and give it to Neji, allowing him to wipe his face before they returned to their ritual. He went into the bathroom, ran warm water in the sink and held the cloth under it until it was completely saturated. He turned off the water, wrung the rag, then went back out to get the last important detail.

He took the items, then went over to the small fridge/freezer that they were allowed to keep in the room, and pulled out the ice cube tray. He cracked the tray diagonally over his knee, freeing at least half a dozen ice cubes then took them over to where Neji had situated himself.

He handed him the cloth first, then set the tray in front of Neji's folded legs before seating himself behind the brunet, allowing him to clean his face in privacy.

He raised the brush and, starting at the bottom, gently brushed the snarls out of his friend's hair.

Neji set the cloth on the floor in front of him, took an ice cube and placed it in his mouth, gently sucking on it. He sighed appreciatively when the cool cube melted, allowing the cold water to trickle down his abused throat, soothing the pain and washing the slowly oozing blood away.

After Riku had finished brushing, he ran his fingers through the coffee-colored tresses, knowing that it would soothe Neji better than anything else he could do or say.

After a couple of minutes, he stopped and took the cloth into the bathroom, hung it over the faucet, came back out and put the brush away in the drawer.

Sasuke had turned the CD player off and put them away and was making himself comfortable on the floor again when Riku sat down.

He caught the tentative look in Neji's direction and saw the pale-eyed boy's slight reassuring smile.

Sasuke seemed to accept that, for he pulled his guitar back into his lap and looked at Riku expectantly.

Said teen showed Sasuke the title of the song and nothing else, hoping that Sasuke knew it.

The raven furrowed his brow and said,

"Yeah."

Riku turned the paper back in his direction and looked at it.

It was his turn now…and the song was the completely accurate account of the accident that took the love of his life away…his therapist would kill for this information…but he was only sharing it with his friends…

Sora deserved that much.

Sasuke had finished tuning his guitar and looked up at Riku.

"You ready?" he asked.

Hesitantly, Riku nodded.

It was now or never.


	3. Chapter 3

Last Kiss

Author: Bounty Hunter Darcy

Summary: Eh…not much to it. Riku is in an institute for the suicidal where he meets Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuuga. Just a little three-shot/songfic about their various losses.

Disclaimer: Do not own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto or the song 'Last Kiss' by Pearl Jam

Warnings: Mentions of Yaoi (boyXboy romances), suicide, and character death (obviously if there's suicide, right?)

A/N: I altered the words in the song so that they said 'him', 'he's', 'his', and 'he' so that it makes more sense seeing as I mentioned in the last chapter that it was the completely accurate account of Sora's death.

Chapter Three: Riku

Riku gulped quietly as the first strings were played. The song he held in his hands was a special request that he had delivered directly to his and Sora's favorite band. He had typed it out, attached it to an e-mail and sent it to Pearl Jam, asking for them to give it a beat.

He had received the return e-mail a few days later saying that they would and would further contact him when the song was complete.

They had stayed true to their word, even sending him the album 'Lost Dogs' which the song had been put on absolutely free.

Now was the time to sing it for his friends and not care about the song's popularity or where it placed on 'Billboard's Top Twenty Songs'.

Sasuke looked at Riku and the silver haired boy started singing.

"Oh, where oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took him away from me  
He's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world."

Almost immediately, Riku felt tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. He didn't care if he was the fastest to cry…all he cared about was getting this song out to his friends since they had both shared their stories with him and he had been selfishly clinging to his.

No more.

"We were out on a date in my daddy's car  
We hadn't driven very far  
There in the road, up straight ahead  
A car was stalled, the engine was dead  
I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right  
I'll never forget the sound that night  
The screamin' tires, the bustin' glass  
The painful scream that I heard last.

Oh, where oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took him away from me  
He's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world."

As he sang, the scene replayed in his head. The painful memory caused the tears to form burning rivulets that seemed to etch themselves into his beautiful face. He didn't even see Sasuke and Neji's shocked looks nor notice that Sasuke had stopped playing after the last line of the first verse.

When I woke up, the rain was pourin' down  
There were people standing all around  
Something warm rollin' through my eyes  
But somehow I found my baby that night  
I lifted his head, he looked at me and said  
"Hold me darling just a little while."  
I held him close, I kissed him our last kiss  
I found the love that I knew I would miss  
But now he's gone, even though I hold him tight  
I lost my love, my life that night."

The tears burned his cold cheeks as they continued to pour from his watery eyes, but still he continued, hardly caring anymore that his best friends were there, looking at him with fresh tears reforming in their eyes.

"Oh, where oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took him away from me  
He's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world.  
Oooh~ ooooh~"

Riku's voice finally cracked at the end. He felt all the pain and anguish that he had been holding back burst forth from their confines and take over his system like a virus.

Before he knew it, he was being strapped to his bed by people in white gowns and clothes. He was dimly aware of the blood pouring out of his mouth and various other wounds on his body that he had inflicted, but he didn't care. He was screaming things that he couldn't comprehend and trying in vain to free his arms and legs so that he could continue his assault on his body.

He felt a slight prick in the crook of his arm and he immediately fell still as the sedative took over, not completely succumbing to sleep, but merely closing his eyes to half-mast and falling limp on his bed.

The nurses that worked at the institute were relieved when Riku seemed to have fallen asleep and started cleaning and bandaging his wounds.

The doctor that had been summoned from the nearby hospital turned to the two boys in the room and asked,

"What happened to cause him to react so violently? Do either of you know?"

Sasuke had his eyes trained on the wall above the doctor's shoulder and said nothing. Neji was looking at the floor and seemed to be in shock from the sudden change in his normally quiet, soft-spoken friend.

The doctor saw that he wasn't going to get any answers out of them and said,

"Very well."

He pulled a nurse aside and said,

"Have these two escorted back to their rooms and make sure they stay there."

A nurse placed a hand on either boy's arm and said,

"Come on…let's get you back to your rooms…"

This snapped Sasuke out of his trance and he said angrily,

"He's our best friend. We're not leaving him."

Neji had looked up at the nurse's words too and nodded in agreement of Sasuke's statement.

"Boys, really, there's nothing more that can be done right now…"

"We're not abandoning our friend…if you want us to leave, then you'll have to sedate us too," Neji said, his anger matching Sasuke's.

The nurse turned to the doctor who said,

"We'll let you know if…"

"NO!"

The nurses and doctor looked at the boys with widened eyes. They were both glaring daggers at the doctor, hoping to smite him where he stood.

"Do you know who we are?" Neji asked dangerously.

When the doctor remained silent, Sasuke spoke up.

"I am the last child of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha…the younger brother of Uchiha Itachi who was refused treatment at the hospital when he confessed that he was homosexual."

The doctor's eyes widened almost comically. For you see, it had been his hospital that had refused the elder Uchiha brother, thus resulting in his death.

"And I am the nephew of Hiashi Hyuuga, the chief of medicine at Konoha hospital… only child of Hizashi Hyuuga who was murdered while under the hospital's care and genius of the Hyuuga clan…"

The doctor gulped nervously. Hiashi was his boss…the head honcho of the hospital he came from.

"So don't you dare tell us to leave…" Sasuke started.

"Or I'll make sure to tell Uncle Hiashi your name and specialty…" Neji continued.

"And I can guarantee that he'll drop you faster than you can blink…"

"And send word to other hospitals in Japan…"

"Effectively putting you out of luck and out of money…"

The two waited until the doctor had time for this to sink in before cracking identical evil smirks and saying in unison,

"You still want us to leave?"

The doctor was sweating as he looked at the two of them. He looked at the nurse and said,

"L-Let them stay…"

Faster than a traffic light can switch colors, Neji and Sasuke's faces relaxed into pleasant smiles.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Neji asked as if he hadn't just threatened the man's career.

The doctor scampered from the room, followed by the nurses who had finished and were watching the exchange. As soon as the door closed, Neji sighed, looking at Sasuke, who was now wearing a look of extreme smugness.

"You know, people might mistake us for twins if we keep that up," the brunet said with a slight grin.

Sasuke grinned even more and asked,

"That's bad?"

They almost laughed until they heard Riku's head shifting on the pillow. They went to his bedside and knelt on the tile floor next to it, watching their prone friend slowly come back from his slight unconsciousness.

The boy's eyes flickered to the two at his bedside and he blinked a couple times to clear the fogginess in his brain.

"How are you feeling?" Neji asked.

Riku thought for a minute before answering.

"Relieved…like a weight has been lifted off of me…"

Neji and Sasuke nodded, knowing the feeling.

"You finally let go of the binds holding your pain back…that's the first step in the healing process," Sasuke said knowingly.

Riku looked up at the ceiling and asked,

"I didn't…hurt any of you…did I?"

They shook their heads.

"No. Just freaked us out a little, that's all," Neji said.

Riku released a sigh of relief.

"Good."

The rest of the night passed in relative silence, except for the sound of Sasuke and Neji unstrapping Riku's arms and legs, Riku's appreciative groans when they helped him regain circulation in the numb limbs through massaging them, and soft snores as the boys eventually fell asleep, Riku in the middle of his two closest friends.

Somewhere in the night, a fox curled up around a smaller raccoon, with a chocolate brown kitten sleeping with its paws on the orange fur, his head resting on his paws.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

Okay all you loyal readers, I've had a question nagging at me since I started writing this story. I know I just posted it today, but I'm currently working on a sequel that I have yet to download onto and am wondering if you'd all like me to post it.

The sequel would be the lives of the boys after they are released from the institute (will probably give it a name later). I mentioned in the first chapter of Last Kiss that Sasuke was talking about getting a tattoo of Naruto's name in Old English lettering with the phrase 'The dream to my nightmare' written underneath in either the same lettering or kanji. Since the Old English shows his dedication to Naruto's American heritage (relax, he's still Japanese, but he has a few family members who were American), and the kanji is showing that he still loves Naruto's Japanese side.

So the questions I have for you are as such:

Would you like me to post my sequel?

What should the title of the sequel be? (Title ideas I have are listed below my name at the bottom)

Should the phrase on Sasuke's tattoo be in kanji or Old English lettering?

Should Neji and Riku get a tattoo of a similar nature, if one at all? (Remember chapter one where Riku said that he'd get a tattoo as well, though I haven't really decided on what it should be.)

If, at any point in the near future, I were to write a prequel to Last Kiss, should I post it? (It would show how the three boys met their precious people, their first date, first kiss, first sexual experience, how they died, what the three boys from LK went through emotionally, physically and mentally, how they got into the institute, and how they started their ritual.)

What should the name of the institute be? (No ideas currently, but I'm willing to accept some ideas from you all.)

That's pretty much it. If any other questions become apparent to me, or if you have any, my e-mail is: .

All reviews, constructive criticism, ideas and opinions will be considered and will be answered as soon as I check my e-mail since I'm doing all of this from a computer at a program I go to Monday thru Friday (sometimes not on Wednesdays).

Whether or not I go also depends on my attitude at home and whether or not I get grounded, henceforth, preventing me from checking my e-mail.

Thank you to all who read my story!

-Bounty Hunter Darcy

Story title ideas for sequel

Last Kiss, the life after

The Loving Darkness (band name or title or both)

The Dream, the all Seeing Eye and the Light (see the chapters of LK to see why I came up with this).

Through the Dark


End file.
